Touch sensitive display technologies are ever prevalent in modern devices. A variety of devices ranging from hand held mobile devices to large LCD displays incorporate touch sensitive layers to enable the user to interact with displayed content directly. Touch sensory integration in displays eliminate the need for additional devices to control the displayed content. In addition, touch sensory input may enable a heightened level of user interaction with displayed content by enabling additional levels of control such as multi-gesture input, two handed input, multiple user input, etc.
A majority of legacy touch sensitive displays do not provide tactile feedback. Lacking a feedback, a user is unable to sense an interaction with the displayed content. Those devices with tactile feedback capabilities usually implement such features in limited fashion. Devices with tactile feedback functions are usually limited to small display sizes and mostly implement vibration based technologies. Limited deployment of tactile feedback technologies take away from a more immersive user experience while interacting with displayed content.